


【尊禮♀】massage

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, 單一性轉, 宗像禮司（♀）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　刷過卡片，眼前的門應聲打開，宗像禮司邁步走進私人的公寓之中。在玄關脫去漆黑的及膝長靴，著同色的襪子踏上閃著清冷光芒的黑檀木地板時，「他」不禁皺起了眉頭。  
　　隨著他的移動，室內的燈一一亮起，他解開制服外套掛在衣帽架上、拉掉繫在脖子上的領巾，接著捲起袖子，走進廚房為自己斟了一杯開水。  
　　別有居心的人類結合Strainge的特殊力量，為了一己之私侵犯常人不可進入的領域，在市中心夾持人質大鬧了一番，最終更是導致Strainge的能力爆走。作為管理Strainge的Scepter4接到報告後立即地出動，壓制Strainge、逮捕犯人後，還要協同黃金氏族的「兔子」們，為這件事善後，刪除相關人等的記憶，由於事發地點位於人數不少的市中心，為了處理這件事，Scepter4全體人員排定一天3班制，24不停止工作進度，只為了不將災情擴大，干擾到一般市民的生活。  
結束連續數天連續加班的日子，身為一室之長的宗像禮司臉上雖露出些許疲憊的神色，但眼中依舊閃爍著清明的光芒。自水龍頭徐徐流出的水，在玻璃杯中打出細細的泡沫，。他捧著水杯走到客廳的沙發上坐下。宗像禮司倚靠著沙發支撐自己，以手背遮住眼睛，擠壓肺部的空氣，面對著天花板深深地吐出了一口氣，然後將杯中的水一飲而盡。「他」想，一定是太累了，才會想起那人的體溫。

 

　　洗完澡，宗像禮司一踏出浴室他就看到自家的床上多了一坨火紅色的東西，就算他現在並未帶著眼鏡，他也知道那是什麼。冷哼了一聲，「他」理理身上寬鬆的浴袍，戴上眼鏡，走到床邊抬起腳，把床上的人踹了下去，自己則坐到了床上，拿起毛巾擦拭飽含水分的頭髮。  
　　咚一聲跌落地板的周防，睜開滿是睡意的雙眼，坐起身抹抹臉，他露出野獸般的笑容，看著剛出浴的宗像禮司盤坐在床上，寬鬆的領口洩出的一片春光，浴衣下方遮掩不住的小腿。  
　　周防手動了動，回想了它的握在手中的感覺。  
　　緊實且美好。  
　　「宗像。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「絕對沒有人想得到堂堂青之王宗像禮司是個女人。」  
　　「哼。」  
　　看到周防尊的笑容，宗像禮司把擦髮巾砸到他臉上。  
　　「我想閣下那張有損市容的臉還是遮一下比較妥當。」  
　　乾淨的毛巾遮蔽住了他的視線，耳邊傳來哄哄哄的聲音，鼻尖縈繞著洗髮精的香氣，還有一股很輕很淡的味道，一不留神就沒注意到。這味道總能讓周防尊感到平靜，他想：在宗像禮司身邊之所以能放鬆，或許就是這股味道。  
　　坐著好一會，耳邊傳來聲音雖大卻有一定的頻率，聽著聽著，周防尊的上眼皮與下眼皮都打起架來。突然，眼前恢復一片光亮，他半瞇著眼睛，看著眼前的人。她，宗像禮司躺在床上側著身，抬起左腳夾起了丟在周防尊臉上的擦髮巾。  
　　嘴角勾起上揚的弧度，但笑意卻沒有傳到她冷冽的眼底。  
　　她的腳向左邊畫出一道美麗的弧線，將擦髮巾丟到房間的另一邊，浴袍隨著她的動作向下滑落至大腿根部，露出一片美好的光景，久未日曬的白皙皮膚如冰一般透亮，行經皮膚之下的血色微微地透出；周防尊也想起那美好的觸感，比緞面布更滑手，比絲綢更細膩的觸感，皮膚底下有薄薄的一層肌肉支撐著，一雙強壯有力的腿。  
　　這條腿的主人能跟她好好打上一架，跟她一起時，什麼煩惱都會遺忘，只剩下想征服她的慾望，讓她在自己之下，吐出求饒的話語。  
　　但，至今，周防尊他一次也沒有成功過。  
　　拋去毛巾的宗像禮司精準地將腳壓在周防尊的喉上，多一分則呼吸困難，少一分則失去威脅力度，看著她的神情宛若拿著她心愛的配刀抵住對方，而不是自己的左腳。  
　　周防尊握住抵在喉前的腳，宗像禮司一個吃痛，秀氣的雙眉打結在一起，撐起身體、瞄準對方的胸口踢出右腳，想救回自己的腳，沒想到反被握住。  
　　現在宗像禮司的兩隻腳反被周防尊的手扣住，對方灼熱的體溫透過肌膚相親傳了過來，但是過大的力道讓宗像禮司眉頭不曾鬆過。  
　　「果然是野蠻人。」她推了推滑落鼻尖的眼鏡，銳利的眼神如刀射向握住自己腳的人。  
　　周防尊起身坐到了宗像禮司的床上，不發一語地揉捏起她的腳底。  
　　宗像禮司緊咬著牙關、眉頭擰得老緊忍受著，來自外在的刺激順著神經傳送到大腦，溫暖又痛疼的感覺，從腳底板，到腳後根，到腳背，整隻腳都被好好的按壓過一次。一開始疼痛過去，熟悉了一定的力道，安心的場所與人，最後宗像禮司竟迷迷糊糊睡了過去。  
　　周防尊一路向上按到了大腿，才注意到那人已經先行睡著了，發出像動物一樣的呼嚕呼嚕聲；捏捏對方的臉頰，還會用手背揉揉自己的臉轉著身再繼續睡。  
　　周防尊凝視著宗像禮司因熟睡而放鬆的臉龐，輕巧地取下還掛在臉上的眼鏡，悉心地收好放在床頭櫃上，此時的她才像是個一般的女孩子，享受著自己粉紅色的夢，而非是以178的身高去撐起一方的王。

 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 起初的構想是想寫尊哥幫禮司按摩的溫馨場景，最後完全都不一樣啦wwwww  
> 可以意淫禮司的尊哥必須死！！！（被燒  
> 有一點寫得不清楚就是禮司腳痛是因為穿很多天有增高墊的馬靴（私設禮司和尊哥有所身高差，女孩子有著185的身高太可怕啦）  
> 想把這件事加進去，但加不進～去～（沉痛
> 
> PS.本來是想在CWT34當無料發送的，可是另一篇來不及寫完，只好拿來當尊哥生日賀囉XD


End file.
